Quand les rêves deviennent réalité
by Fan-Nanaka
Summary: Luffy ayant enfin atteint l'île ultime de Grand Line, l'équipage se sépare afin d'atteindre leurs rêves et/ou objectifs. Mais ce qui ressemble à la fin d'une aventure n'est que le commencement d'une autre... Une fanfic SaNa signée J-Nanaka ;
1. Chapitre 1 Une nouvelle aventure

Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que cette fanfic plaira et ne paraîtra pas trop infidèle (par rapport aux personnages) parce que c'est ma toute première écriture de ce genre. En résumé, c'est ma première fanfic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

::

::

Deux ans. Deux ans que les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'étaient séparés afin que chacun d'entre eux puisse réaliser son rêve, atteindre son but, toucher au sommet de son aspiration. Luffy devait toujours être en quête du One Piece, ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà obtenu ; Usopp était rentré chez lui, et continuait à divertir la douce Kaia avec ses mensonges devenus des vérités ; Zoro n'était plus très loin de surpasser Mihawk ; Chopper travaillait toujours sur son remède miracle et comptait faire honneur à Hiluluk en réussissant, car il avait tout comme lui la conviction que rien n'était impossible. Robin n'avait pas relâché son exploration terrestre, ne cessant de découvrir de nouveaux ponéglyphes, et reconstituant ainsi petit-à-petit l'histoire de l'humanité. Quant à Brook et Franky, on n'eut plus beaucoup de leur nouvelles, mais l'on savait qu'ils arriveraient un jour à leurs fins. A vrai dire, l'équipage n'était pas complètement disloqué : Chopper était resté aux côtés du futur roi des pirates, Franky avait décidé de poser pied à terre jusqu'à l'accomplissement de son projet et Robin en fit de même car elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas de ponéglyphes sous l'eau –ou alors dans le cas où elle en trouverait, elle savait qu'il ne resterai sans doute pas la moindre trace à déchiffrer. Deux ans.

* * *

Deux ans. En un sens, je regrette cette époque. _Le bon vieux temps, _comme on dit. _Si_ nous n'étions pas arrivés si vite à destination, qui sait ? Peut-être –correction, SANS DOUTE serions nous tous restés ensemble à festoyer comme de bons pirates, à chanter et à rire à gorge déployée jusqu'à ce que le monde entier nous entende et se plaigne de notre –LEUR cacophonie. Car pour ma part je me considère comme assez raisonnable en matière de fête. Après tout, si la navigatrice se laissait aller sans crier gare dans les boissons et les jeux, le navire et l'équipage courraient à leur perte, non ? Je m'égare. Deux ans. Le temps suit son cours comme si de rien était et nous laisse encrés dans les souvenirs. Quand j'y repense, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter de présence à bord. Après tout, chacun a son propre rêve, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis soumise à ce souhait. _Son_ souhait. Tant pis. Maintenant, c'est fait et je ne peux absolument plus retourner sur mon accord justement accordé trop facilement. Mais je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me sermonner et d'ailleurs, il s'avère que sa présence m'a été plutôt utile en y réfléchissant bien. Enfin, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'ai exploité mais…disons que ces deux ans auront été bien plus agréables que je ne le pensais (par rapport à tout ce temps passé à supporter les singeries de Luffy). Oui, beaucoup plus agréables…

* * *

En deux ans, ils avaient affrontés tant d'obstacles que cela leur semblait être un rêve, dans lequel ils auraient été plongés depuis le départ du Sunny. Ils revoyaient encore leur capitaine les saluer de la main, accompagné du petit renne attendrissant, tous deux un large sourire dessiné sur le visage à l'air encore si enfantin. Puis vint la seconde scène de séparation, la leur. Ils eurent vent de tout ce qui se passait grâce à cet étrange oiseau qui servait de facteur aux marins. Bien sûr ils se réjouissaient lorsque les nouvelles étaient bonnes, mais ils ressentaient toujours un peu de solitude enfouie au fin fond de leur être. Et ils sentaient, ils savaient, qu'il leur serait impossible de réparer cet étrange sentiment. Is savaient également que même s'ils retournaient tous à bord du Sunny, ils ne pourraient quand même plus jamais baigner dans la même ambiance ; _rien ne sera plus pareil._ _Après_ tout, lorsque l'on a vécu entouré d'une quasi-dizaine de personne toutes aussi exceptionnelles et remarquables les unes que les autres, il faut un certain temps pour se réadapter à une vie plus calme, une vie à deux. Une difficulté qu'ils ont affronté ensemble, et qui, ajoutée aux autres problèmes qu'ils ont croisé, les a rapprochés dans leur solitude. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne s'aimaient pas…

* * *

Cela fait deux ans. Deux ans que je suis à ses côtés, deux ans que je suis là, uniquement pour elle, entièrement à ses petits soins et services, dont il est d'ailleurs inutile qu'elle en fasse la demande, tant je suis à l'écoute de ses besoins avant même qu'ils ne se déclarent. Deux ans et pourtant je n'ai jamais rien « tenté ». Il faut dire aussi que je lui en ai fait le serment. Quelle idée ! C'est foutrement moi ça ! Mais bon. La seule idée d'être là pour m'assurer de sa protection et de son bonheur fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur cette fichue planète. Et tant pis pour ce barjot de Luffy, lui sera le roi des pirates s'il veut, mais qu'il me laisse le statut d'homme connaissant le paradis sans être mort. Car elle ne s'en doute sûrement pas, mais lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois sur le Baratier, j'ai immédiatement senti qu'une nouvelle vie germait en moi, étouffant l'ancienne. Ce n'était plus l'heure de jouer au « cuistot-serveur-qui-drague-de-temps-à-autre-les-jolies-clientes-pour-un-éventuel-pourboire », cette fois c'était différent…cette fois, j'ouvrais vraiment mon cœur à une fille. Si ça ressemblait à un baratin lourd à digérer et qui avait l'air préparé d'avance, c'est sans doute parce que j'avais l'habitude de tenir ce genre de discours, que les femmes apprécient tant lorsque tenus par un gentleman. Mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui dire. Il n'y avais pas de mots au monde qui soit aussi parfait que cette somptueuse créature. Ce jour-là, elle a rendu le véritable sens de l'amour mystérieux, alors que je pensais en maitriser une partie dans mon jeu de séduction. Ce jour-là, j'ai véritablement compris que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Puis, lorsque je l'ai retrouvée sur son île natale, j'aurais voulu l'aider, mais je n'étais pas de taille et c'est Luffy qui s'en est finalement chargé (il ne paie rien pour attendre celui-là). Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'a jamais et n'ose toujours pas croire en mes sentiments envers elle. Mais il faut dire que je l'ai bien mérité : à force de flirter avec n'importe qui, j'ai fini par devenir une sorte d'Usopp de l'amour ! _Brrr._ Cette idée me fait foutrement froid dans le dos. En parlant de ça, il commence à faire nuit et elle doit avoir plus froid que moi. Et je crois me rappeler que toutes ses vestes sont en train de sécher, étendues sur la corde à linge située sur la poupe de notre petit navire : le Sunny Days. Ce satané Franky a vraiment été très généreux en nous le fabriquant. Je me souviens encore de ses paroles le jour de notre départ, peu après celui de Luffy et Chopper (enfin dans leur cas il s'agissait plutôt d'un « non-départ » puisqu'ils sont restés sur cette île, île la plus recherchée et la plus dangereuse de ce monde). J'entends en effet encore sa voix étrange nous dire :

« Je l'ai appelé le Sunny Days, à la fois pour que vous ne viviez que des jours heureux, et aussi pour que vous n'oubliiez pas le Thousand Sunny, où, je pense, vous serrez-NOUS SERONS toujours tous les bienvenus ! C'est un peu notre chez-nous, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pour qu'on ne vous manque pas trop, je l'ai baptisé comme ça. C'est cool, hein ? »

Bref, je divague (tiens, drôle de jeu de mots, car _nami_ veut dire _vague_). Bon. Il faut vraiment que j'aille lui prêter une veste. Cela fait deux ans et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle m'a autorisé à l'accompagner…Cela dit, je n'ai pas oublié les clauses du « contrat » qu'elle a imposé...

* * *

La navigatrice se souvenait du jour de leur départ comme si c'était la veille.

« Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis, et puis c'est vrai qu'il me faudra quelqu'un à bord pour toutes les tâches ménagères et autres petits… » ajoutait-elle avec malice lorsque le cuistot lui coupa la parole (les yeux pleins d'amour) :

« Tout ce que tu voudras Nami-chérie !!! »

« Très bien ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Comme je savais que tu tiendrais absolument à m'accompagner, j'ai établi des clauses à notre petit « contrat ». Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'espère ? »

« Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Bien. Je t'accepte à bord à la seule et unique condition que tu n'entreprennes jamais rien de compromettant avec moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça veut dire… »

La figure du chef cuisinier se décomposa un instant. (Les petits cœurs tombèrent sur le plancher du navire aux formes amusantes). Puis, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il avait abordé un air tellement sérieux, et qu'aucun des membres du chapeau de paille ne l'avaient vu arborer auparavant, que cela n'en était que plus effrayant, mais à la fois fascinant. Et l'on réalisa en cet instant précis à quel point le blondinet ne plaisantait pas en ce qui concernait la jeune cartographe.

::

::

Oh ! Mais qu'aperçois-je à l'horizon ! Non ce n'est pas une île mais bien la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Et oui car il y en aura bien d'autres, héhéhé...


	2. Chapitre 2 Le petit jeu de Nami

Deux ans. A vrai dire, cela faisait _bientôt _deux ans. Deux ans, et pas une fois où elle ait eu à se plaindre de lui. Il avait été jusque là irréprochable. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Quand bien même elle se serait retrouvée dans une situation ambigüe avec lui qu'il n'en aurait pas été la cause ni le facteur. On aurait même pu penser que le cuisinier s'était pratiquement éloigné de Nami sur le plan affectif. Ils ne faisaient que discuter. C'est aussi pour briser cette routine inquiétante que la navigatrice décida d'inaugurer en ce jour de pluie. Seulement, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée. Elle _voulait _faire quelque chose de nouveau, de changeant, d'original, mais quoi ? Le néant stagnait dans son esprit, presque comme les ondulations perpétuelles des gouttes d'eau sur les hublots. Faute de créativité (sans doute blottie au fond d'un quelquonque inconscient pour se cacher du mauvais temps, pensait-elle), la jeune navigatrice et talentueuse cartographe se précipita vers les quartiers du blondinet, afin de ne pas être trempée jusqu'à la moelle des os. Si _elle_ n'avait pas la moindre idée pour ensoleiller cette triste journée, peut-être le cuistot se montrerai-t-il plus inventif…

* * *

« Sanji ? »

Il se retourne et me regarde d'un air tout aussi las que moi. Ce devait être dû au petit temps de réaction nécessaire pour qu'il s'aperçoive de quelque chose qui l'inquiète sur moi, car son visage traduit soudainement un léger trouble…

« Nami, tu est trempée, je vais te chercher une serviette-

- Idiot ! Si tu sors, tu vas être tout aussi mouillé que moi !

- Ta santé importe plus que la mienne.

- Ah, tu crois ? Et qui assurera ma survie si tu meurs ? »

Oups. Je me suis un peu emportée. (En plus j'ai dit quelque chose de confus ! Je voulais dire qu'en tant que cuisinier, mon sort dépendait clairement plus du sien que le sien ne dépendait du mien ! Et puis, il sait mieux se battre que moi). Toujours est-il que Sanji s'est arrêté devant la porte ouverte et semble réfléchir. Il est vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. Je me demande s'il ne se sent pas un peu déprimé…Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi ?

« Euh, Sanji, la porte est-

- Hein ? Ah, oui, désolé. »

Il referme la porte et s'assied sur la banquette beige.

« Sanji, ça ne va pas ? »

Il marque un temps avant de (ne pas vraiment) me répondre.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu es venue ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger.

- Oui, je sais, mais je m'ennuie terriblement. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- Une idée… »

Ça y est. Il replonge dans ses pensées. Nous sommes deux sur ce sympathique navire, mais je me sens étrangement seule depuis quelques temps. Cela doit être parce qu'il ne manque plus qu'un espace inexploré sur ma carte du monde, et cet endroit est sans doute le plus recherché après l'île sur laquelle Luffy et Chopper doivent se trouver actuellement. Et la recherche de cet endroit inexploré nous rend tous les deux un peu nerveux.

« Je sais ! Que dirais-tu…d'une nuit en tête-à-tête ? »

Je sais qu'il rigolait, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. L'énorme bosse qui trône au milieu de sa tête me fait bien rire, mais j'essaie de garder mon sérieux face à lui, histoire qu'il ne remette pas ça.

« Je suis navrée, mais tu m'y a un peu poussée.

- Ça fait mal…Au fait, où en es-tu avec ton projet ? Ça avance ?

- C'est curieux, je pensais t'en avoir déjà parlé la semaine dernière, juste après notre départ de l'île aux champignons... à moins que…

- Tu parles de cette île forestière peuplée de toutes ces jolies amazones ? Ce n'est pas en partant que l'on avait commencé à discuter de ça ? Autour d'un bon festin-

- Et de quelques bières, ça y est, j'ai compris. Tu es exaspérant parfois, tu le sais ça ?

- Je suis désolé. Mais c'était quand même foutrement bon, non ?

- Oui. Ça, je dois bien l'admettre. Pour en revenir à ma carte du monde, et bien…il ne manque plus qu'une chose… »

Il ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être niais des fois ! Enfin bon, j'ai trouvé une occupation pour un petit bout de temps : le jeu consistera à lui mettre des indices de plus en plus nombreux sous le nez jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce qu'il manque à ma carte, c'est All Blue. Je pense que ce petit jeu va nous détendre un peu, même si je me demande combien de temps ça va nous prendre avant qu'il ne percute…

* * *

Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire comment je me sens depuis ce matin. J'ai l'étrange sentiment que Nami manigance ou me cache quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi (_si _elle agit de la sorte). Non, je dois être fatigué. C'est cette histoire de carte du monde qui me triture l'esprit. J'ai grandement hâte que Nami puisse la compléter ! Mais cela n'arrivera que lorsque nous aurons découvert All Blue ; et cela voudra aussi dire que nos deux rêves se réaliseront, en même temps !!! Je sais que généralement on utilise cette expression en parlant mariage, mais… ce sera pour sûr le plus beau jour de notre existence ! Notre vision du monde n'en sera que plus éblouie, et nous vivrons en harmonie parfaite avec nous-mêmes…jusqu'à ce que l'on retourne sur ce foutu rafiot et son équipage de clowns. En fait, la logique voudrait que Luffy s'allie à Baggy même si ce n'est pas le cas…_ (soupir) _Je me demande ce qu'est allée faire Nami…

BAM !

_Quand on parle du loup…_

« Sanji, tu peux me dire si mon tatouage est toujours de la même couleur ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu le trouves délavé ? »

_…on en voit la queue. _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

- Réponds, s'il te plaît !

- Oh, euh, désolé. De quelle couleur est ton tatouage ?

- Oui.

- Bleu… ?

- Bleu comment ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne noircit pas au bord ?

- (Elle perd la tête ma parole ! Nami chérie, reviens-moi par pitié !) Il est, euh, tout bleu.

- Tout bleu, tu dis ? Comme ma chemise ? Tu en es sûr et certain ?

- Tout bleu. Plus bleu que ça, il n'y a que l'océan. »

* * *

Nami s'arrachait mentalement les cheveux. Comment quelqu'un qui tenait à All Blue comme à la prunelle de ses yeux pouvait-il être aussi borné ? La navigatrice avait pourtant mis un soin fou pour dégoter ces premiers indices. Elle avait trouvé dans son armoire des vêtements qui pourraient l'aider dans son petit jeu. Elle avait profité du fait que ses habits étaient trempés pour se changer. A la place de sa robe orange à bretelles, elle avait enfilé une jupe bleu jean et des sandales d'une teinte aussi sombre que les abysses. Son chemisier en soie était d'un bleu à en faire pâlir l'océan. Même ses sous-vêtements étaient bleus. En résumé, Nami avait réussi à se trouver une tenue qui correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'elle devait faire deviner au cuisinier : une tenue _toute bleue._ All Blue. Le point manquant à sa carte si précieuse. L'objet de son petit jeu matinal. La destination ultime qui feraient de leurs rêve des souvenirs.

« _Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Il va finir par comprendre, parole de Nami, sœur de Nojiko et fille de Belmer, humble navigatrice en quête de All Blue, afin de compléter sa carte du monde ! »_

::

::

Mais quel est donc la signification de cette déclaration si ambitieuse ??? Que veut dire Nami par "choses sérieuses" ???? Vous le saurez, mais dans le chapitre trois !!! (en cours)


	3. Chapitre 3 Une étrange cabane

Nami frissonna. Juste au moment où elle s'était résignée à lui montrer ses dessous (afin qu'il comprenne enfin la signification textile de cette étrange énigme), le cuisinier l'interrompit pour pointer du doigt la direction à laquelle elle faisait dos. La cartographe se retourna afin de comprendre ce qui intriguait le blond plus que de voir ses sous-vêtements. Elle plissa des yeux et aperçut au loin ce qui ressemblait fortement à une maisonnette flottante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Les deux individus étaient aussi perplexes l'un que l'autre. L'étonnement se fit sur leur visage presque de concert. Nami fut la première à quitter cet état de consternation. Elle se hissa habilement en haut du mât jusqu'au nid-de-pie, puis redescendit immédiatement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié la longue-vue dans sa cabine. Après moult déplacements, elle atteint enfin le poste d'observation et lorgna l'horizon. Sanji, qui s'était allumé une cigarette pendant l'effervescence de la rouquine, souffla une mince fumée. Il attendait une quelquonque information de la part de Nami. Mais voyant au bout d'un moment que celle-ci restait muette, l'œil rivé sur la lunette d'approche, il tenta de l'interroger.

« _Alors ? Tu vois quelque chose, Nami ? »_

Du moins, ce sont les mots qu'il aurait prononcé s'il n'avait pas été surpris par le fracas de la longue-vue juste devant lui.

« Nami ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? Ça va ?

- Sanji…

- J'arrive ! »

Le blond s'empressa sur les cordes pour rejoindre la navigatrice. Une fois les hauteurs du Sunny Days atteintes, il put lire sur les lèvres de sa tendre :

« All Blue »

C'est alors qu'il se releva de manière à voir sur la ligne calme de l'océan le petit édifice aperçu plus tôt. C'était un petit cabanon en bois clair, construit on ne sait comment au beau milieu de la carte du monde (si l'on considérait comme deuxième _milieu _l'adjonction des quatre coins du globe : l'extrême Nord-Ouest, l'extrême Sud-Ouest, l'extrême Nord-Est et l'extrême Sud-Est). Le petit bâtiment semblait flotter sur une modeste planche, elle aussi toute en bois. Mais à y regarder de plus près, on se rendait compte que seul les flots se mouvaient. La cabane entourée de l'eau infinie semblait maintenant être parfaitement fixe, immobile. Le cuisinier exprima subitement une certaine impatience :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu cageot ? »

Il se calma quelque peu lorsqu'il sentit la main frêle de Nami sur la sienne, qui était jusque-là apposée sur le bastingage. Il se surprit à contempler la beauté de Nami dans son état d'anxiété. Sa peau pâle de stupeur, ses yeux profonds couleur noisette, son minuscule nez qui lui donnait une adorable petite frimousse, ses cheveux fins qui flottaient paisiblement grâce au souffle de vent (étonnamment si léger à une telle hauteur), et la douceur de sa main la caressant quoiqu'elle n'eut pas bougé d'un millimètre…Il fut interrompu par le murmure de Nami :

« Le panneau… »

En prononçant ces mots, le blondinet observa à nouveau en direction de la cabane _flottante, _détournant ainsi son regard du visage de la rouquine, dont les joues commençaient à s'empourprer. Décidément, cette navigatrice était douée…

* * *

Un peu plus, et j'aurais pu être démasquée. « Pu », parce qu'il a beau être serviable et on ne peut plus gentleman, il reste un tant soit peu blond sur les bords… Enfin bref, il a fini par arrêter de me fixer, c'est ce qui compte. Après m'être calmée, j'ose enfin affronter son éventuel regard afin de voir sa réaction. Il a plissé les yeux en direction du panneau. Il a l'air incrédule. Soit il n'en revient pas, soit nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit. Il faut dire que cette construction est louche. Mais d'un autre côté, comment savoir ce qui peut bien se trouver à All Blue, mis à part les nombreuses espèces de poissons (et peut-être aussi de monstres marins) ? Ayant détourné mon regard pour étudier _All Blue,_ je le retourne à nouveau vers mon cuisinier et m'aperçois avec effroi qu'il a laissé tomber sa cigarette, la bouche grande ouverte et toujours bloqué sur la cabane.

« Aaahhh Sanjiiii espèce de crétiiin !!!

- Quoi ?

- Ta cigarette va mettre le feu au Sunny !!!!! »

* * *

Après un vif _Oh ! _de surprise, le blond descendit du nid-de-pie assez…précipitamment : au lieu d'utiliser les cordes ou encore l'échelon en bois encastré dans le mât, il prit son élan –ainsi que son _envol_– et atterrit prestement près de la cigarette qu'il avait négligemment laissé tomber –et qu'il éteignit sur le-champs. Puis il la prit et la jeta par-dessus bord, ignorant totalement (mais bien volontairement) les sermons _d'en haut. _Lorsque la rouquine eut fini de s'égosiller inutilement, elle rejoignit le blond en bas du mât.

* * *

« Tu es toujours fâchée ? »

Elle fait la moue.

« Il faut dire aussi que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort sur ce coup là…

- Peu importe. Il faut que nous allions voir ce qu'il en est de cette cabane bizarre... »

Je ne réponds pas, pour peu que je ne l'offusque davantage…Ceci dit, elle a raison, ce cageot semble très étrange et on ferait mieux d'y jeter un coup d'œil. S'il s'avère que nous sommes réellement à All Blue, je peux dire adieu à cette vie tranquille sur le Sunny Days. Fini les plats ultra-raffinés préparés spécifiquement pour Nami. Fini les achats et ressources ramenés uniquement pour elle. Fini les petits soins dont j'ai eu le plaisir et le temps de préparer pour ma chère navigatrice. Fini les parties de cartes et autres activités en sa compagnie. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai eu un rythme très paisible de vie, ce qui me permettait de prendre totalement soin d'elle. D'ailleurs, honte à moi si jamais elle avait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure par ma faute. Fini le bon temps. Enfin, tout ceci ne se passera que si cette baraque est bel et bien l'endroit qui correspond à All Blue, ce dont je doute énormément…

::

::

Aie Aie Aie ! Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts !!! Bon, promis, je vais essayer de les faire plus longs à partir de maintenant .


	4. Chapitre 4 La cage de verre

La descente est longue, mais, en même temps, la pression monte. Plus nous nous enfonçons dans les profondeurs de ce qui a l'air d'être All Blue –bien que nous n'ayons encore pas vu la moindre bestiole aquatique depuis les quelques minutes où nous sommes entrés dans cet espèce d'_ascenseur_– plus la tension se fait sentir. Je ne sais si c'est dû au fait que la pression (et cette fois je ne parle pas du suspens qui nous affecte Sanji et moi) augmente aussi vite que cette cage de verre s'engouffre dans les bas fonds de ce milieu mystérieux qu'est l'océan. Le temps n'est certes pas à la poésie cependant.

« Euh…dîtes, comment appelez-vous cette _chose_, déjà ?

- La plateforme, vous voulez dire ?

- C'est ça ! La plateforme ! C'est normal que la descente soit aussi lente ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle, La plateforme DownBlue est conçue de sorte à ce que les visiteurs venus pour All Blue aient amplement le temps d'admirer le spectacle.

- … _(Quel spectacle ?)_

- Et puis, il serait dangereux d'aller plus vite. »

Je remarque un levier devant une jauge que je suppose être une jauge de vitesse, mais me ravise. Après tout, il a raison : rien ne presse et il serait dangereux de descendre trop vite. Voyons le côté positif de la chose : cette lente descente me permet de réfléchir un peu à certains points, de mettre certaines choses au clair…Comme par exemple me demander si j'ai bien fermé la salle de travail à clef… Oui, bien sûr, comment aurai-je pu oublier. En tous cas, c'était très gentil de la part de Sanji de s'inquiéter du sort de mes cartes (et surtout de _ma _carte, celle sur laquelle seront représentés toutes les terres et toutes les mers, ma carte du monde…mon bien le plus précieux. Vraiment elle est d'une valeur inestimable. Je pense la vendre au plus offrant, un jour, peut-être, qui sait…).

Quelque chose me turlupine tout de même l'esprit… Le guide de ce petit cabanon nous a dit que sa plateforme DownBlue était conçue de manière à ce que la descente soit lente pour deux raisons : pour raison de sécurité et pour que les visiteurs puissent observer un…_spectacle._ Mais cela va bientôt faire dix bonnes minutes que nous descendons –lentement certes– et il n'a toujours aucune trace de vie autour du tube de verre dans lequel nous descendons… Peut-être que les créatures sont toutes au fond, à All Blue. Oui, ça doit être ça. Je ne vois que cette alternative, ou alors il nous reste encore énormément de profondeur pour voir arriver ne serait-ce qu'un poisson rouge… Je me demande ce qu'en pense Sanji…

* * *

Cela fait maintenant un quart d'heure que nous nous tenons debout, dans cette cage en verre supposée nous amener à All Blue. Le doute m'envahit malgré moi. Et si nous n'étions pas à All Blue, celui que je recherche depuis tant d'années ? S'il ne s'agissait que d'une attraction pour les fanatiques du mythe ? Lorsque j'étais encore sous la gouverne du vieux schnock, j'avais entendu parler de nombre de ces gens qui créaient leur boulangerie ou bibliothèque d'après le nom de notre prestigieux restaurant. Il ne serait donc pas improbable que cette cabane suspicieuse ne cache au fond qu'un restaurant, un centre commercial, un hôtel ou encore d'autres endroits de plaisance. Quelle déception si ce devait être le cas ! Après 3 ans, je serai vraiment déçu si nous étions dans une sorte de réplique de All Blue, qu'elle soit intentionnellement bonne ou mauvaise. D'ailleurs je trouve cela intolérable que Nami doive attendre pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas prévu de fauteuils dans leur foutue plateforme de descente ? Cela fait maintenant vingt minutes que mon ange ne peut pas s'assoir ! Lorsque nous serons arrivés en bas, je leur dirais ma façon de penser…

* * *

« Dîtes, pourquoi il y a une porte à votre plateforme ? »

Nami venait seulement de remarquer le petit détail qui commençait à l'inquiéter…

« Oh, ça ? Rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien ! Cette porte ouvre sur un autre tube de verre adjacent de celui dans lequel nous sommes actuellement. Lorsque nous aurons atteint la moitié du trajet, la plateforme s'arrêtera afin que la porte s'ouvre et que je remonte pour servir de guide aux prochains visiteurs.

- Quoi ? Mais, et nous ?

- Ha ha ha ! J'avais prévu cette question. Hé hé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pourrons toujours communiquer à travers cet escargoparleur. Il fonctionne exactement de la même manière qu'un escargophone, à la différence qu'il vous faut tout simplement appuyer sur ce bouton rouge pour m'appeler. Ensuite nous pourrons discuter et je mettrai fin à la conversation sur escargoparleur. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

Leur silence commun lui servit de réponse. Ils observèrent tous deux la partie de la plateforme DownBlue qui n'était pas en verre. Elle représentait moins d'un quart de la paroi. Ils se dirent qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'un tube de verre plus fin puisse effectivement se trouver derrière, caché par cette portion de paroi imitation or.

« Vous êtes ici en lune de miel ? »

La réponse des deux pirates fut pour le moins confuse. Les joues rouges écarlates, ils cafouillaient en agitant énergiquement leurs bras dans à peu près tous les sens. S'ils avaient eu un cocktail à la bouche, ils se seraient probablement étouffés avec. Le guide en conclut qu'ils n'étaient manifestement pas en lune de miel, et sans doute pas non plus en couple. Alors qu'ils finissaient de s'agiter en tous sens, la plateforme s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le guide entrer dans ce qui semblait être une réplique plus étroite de la plateforme DownBlue.

« Bien, c'est ici que nous nous séparons. Encore une fois, n'ayez aucune crainte, une fois en bas, vous serez au paradis. »

L'homme souriant et à l'air décontracté quitta les lieux et disparut derrière la porte qui se refermait. L'atmosphère qui s'était détendue lors de l'agitation des deux pirates reprit subitement sa tension pesante. Puis la plateforme continua sa descente. A la fois pour retrouver un peu de quiétude et aussi pour tuer le temps qui devenait long, la navigatrice entama une discussion sympathique sur les grands fondements de la vie :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a en bas ? » (–ou presque)

« - Je n'en sais foutrement rien et d'ailleurs, je commence sérieusement à douter de ce qui nous y attend… »

Observant un soudain changement d'expression chez la jeune rouquine, le cuistot se rattrapa :

« Désolé. Je voulais dire : qui sait ce qui se trouve en bas ? Peut-être des monstres, peut-être des échoppes ou peut-être…des trésors ! Honnêtement je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il y a en bas, Nami. »

La cartographe afficha un de ses francs sourires dont elle avait le secret.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Et à ton avis, on est à combien de mètres de profondeur ?

- Désolé, mais là non plus je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'on est assez profond pour risquer la mort si jamais il y avait un problème avec la plateforme.

- Le blond a tout-à-fait raison ! Mais j'ai une question : préférez-vous une mort par dépressurisation ou une mort par noyade ?

- Quoi ???!!! »

* * *

« Eh ! Je rêve ou la plateforme descend beaucoup plus vite tout-à-coup ?

- Elle descend même beaucoup _trop_ vite !

- Ça veut dire que l'homme qui s'est fait passé pour notre guide tout-à-l'heure n'était en fait qu'une sale ordure de pirate ?!

- Hé ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Et puis je vous rappelle que vous aussi êtes des pirates ! Mais maintenant tout est fini pour vous, vous allez mourir ! Et moi je vais me faire une fortune avec la carte du monde que mon co-équipier a trouvé sur votre petit navire ! Hahaha !

- QUOI ??? Je vous interdis de toucher à ma carte, vous entendez !

- Nami ça ne sert à rien ! Ces chiens nous ont piégés ! On est faits comme des rats !

- Bon, finalement je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que vous atteigniez le fond de l'océan ! Je vais plutôt écouter ma nature d'impatient et appuyer sur le bouton qui déclenchera votre mort immédiate !

- C'est un sadique en plus !

- Pourquoi il nous dit tout ce qu'il fait ?

- Parce qu'il est cinglé ! Sanji, aides-moi à trouver un plan pour sortir d'ici vivants ! »

Ce n'est franchement pas le moment de prendre son temps ! Pourvu qu'il trouve quelque chose, et vite ! Parce que vu la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, je dirais que ça urge ! Pitié, quelque chose, vite !

« Nami, recules s'il te plaît »

Très bien, très bien, mais à quoi ça va nous servir de casser la liaison de l'escargoparleur ? Oh, et puis je ne veux même pas savoir. Je n'ai pas le temps de toute façon. Je veux sortir d'ici ! Quoi maintenant ?

« Accroches-toi à moi !

- Quoi ? Sanji, on avait dit pas de-

- Nami ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Il va faire exploser la plateforme !

- Mais-

- Alors, oui, je suis extrêmement navré de devoir rompre pour quelques instants le contrat mais accroches-toi à moi, je t'en prie ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

La situation est désespérée, et c'est fou à quel point il peut être persuasif en tant de crise. Toujours est-il que je me glisse entre ses bras et m'agrippe à sa veste. Il n'attend pas l'explosion et brise la paroi de verre. En quelques secondes seulement, je sens l'eau s'agglutiner autour de moi jusqu'à m'immerger totalement. La plateforme était pressurisée, et le choc lorsque nous nous en sommes extirpés nous écrase le corps. Sanji a déjà ressenti ça pendant l'épisode Arlong, et je comprends maintenant à quel point l'eau peut être meurtrière. Je n'ai pas perdu d'oxygène depuis que nous sommes sortis de la cage de verre, mais je sens que mes poumons sont opprimés, et je me demande si nous allons nous en sortir indemnes alors qu'un débris vient se cogner contre ma tempe et me fait perdre connaissance.

:

:

Voilà comme promis un chapitre dont la longueur équivaut à peu près au premier chapitre comme quoi : chose promise, chose due ! :)

Maintenant la question que vous vous posez tous est : Vont-ils s'en sortir ou bien va-t-elle (== moi) les faire crever comme des sous-***** ? (Hum...changeons de vocabulaire) Vont-ils s'en sortir ou bien va-t-elle décider injustement de leur sort (et par la même occasion rendre sa fanfic d'un ridicule sans égale) ? La suite, la prochaine fois ! ;D


	5. Chapitre 5 Le réveil de Nami

Eum... je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui avaient commencé à suivre à partir de ces chapitres... En fait il y a eu un peu trop de précipitation de ma part et j'avais oublié de rajouter les lignes entre les différents modes de narration (je suis vraiment navrée) donc j'ai dû supprimer les chapitres concernés, les modifier et les re-publier... Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée, j'essaierai de me rappeler à l'avenir de ne pas oublier de rajouter les lignes n_n

Aussi si vous relisiez ces trois chapitres, comprendriez-vous peut-être mieux l'action ;)

::

::

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur le lit de notre petite infirmerie –si l'on peut appeler ça une infirmerie, car vu la taille, même nos chambres sont plus grandes– un linge humecté posé tranquillement sur mon front. Bien sûr, il était là, à veiller sur moi, et je ne prends même pas la peine de me demander depuis combien de temps il est à mon chevet –connaissant déjà la réponse. Sans réaliser que ce que je lui demande à mon réveil n'est pas ce que l'on s'attend à entendre, je continue le fil de mes pensées en m'adressant cette fois clairement à lui.

« Tu as mangé, au moins ? »

Ce n'était ni clairement une question, ni une exclamation, c'était plutôt pour m'assurer qu'il avait été un minimum raisonnable et qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie de temps à autre pour combler ses besoins vitaux. Cela dit, une pensée plus commune me vient à l'esprit et je me demande enfin ce que tout être normal doit se demander à son réveil : depuis combien de temps je gis sur ce lit ? Mais avant de poser la question, je veux qu'il réponde à la première.

« Nami, si tu te sens faible, n'hésites pas à te reposer.

- Ne changes pas de sujet ! Est-ce que tu as mangé ? »

Il me regarde avec un air consterné.

« Oui…est-ce que ça va ?

- ça fait combien de temps que je _dors_ ?

- Deux jours. »

Je ne sais pas quel effet a eu mon geste, mais toujours est-il que je me laisse retomber nonchalamment sur le large lit. Puis finit par dire :

« J'ai faim. »

* * *

Le cuisinier esquissa un tendre sourire, emprunt de contentement ou de satisfaction –lui seul eût pu dire. Il lança un bref « Ne bouges pas, je vais te chercher quelque chose. » (_comme si elle allait bouger, _pensait-elle) puis disparut derrière la porte au hublot. A travers celui-ci elle put distinguer un ciel au ton orangé, qui lui rappelait son fruit préféré. Elle conclut qu'il allait faire nuit. Elle avait faim.

Bientôt un parfum vint titiller ses sens. Ses chers mandariniers étaient toujours là, apparemment. _C'est comme si rien n'avait changé, _se dit-elle. Pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se souvenait des paroles du charlatan qui les avait roulés, bien qu'elle eût voulu oublier tout ceci. Un vague frisson de mélancolie l'envahit. Sa carte. Celle qui lui avait demandé deux ans de sa vie. Celle qu'elle comptait présenter au monde, afin de se voir attribuer des mérites, voire une grosse somme d'argent. L'argent. Ils avaient peut-être aussi vidé leurs coffres, ou encore endommagé volontairement sa salle de travail. Peut-être avaient-ils aussi volé toutes ses cartes. Nami fut soudainement prise de panique et s'extirpa hors des couvertures –enfin, du moins, elle essayait.

« Pas facile de se tirer d'un lit trop bien fait ! J'ai déjà essayé une fois, c'était il y a longtemps. Je n'avais pas encore rejoint la frégate de restauration, en ce temps-là. Mais je m'égare. »

La rouquine déglutît comme quelqu'un pris sur le fait. Le cuisinier s'approcha de la jeune cartographe, une cloche fermement soutenue par sa main gauche, une serviette blanche délicatement suspendue sur ce même bras.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, et comment est-ce que je te retrouve ? En train de te faufiler en dehors de l'infirmerie.

- Comment peux-tu prétendre que j'allais sortir de l'infirmerie ? Je voulais peut-être simplement me glisser en dehors des draps.

- Ce serait vraisemblable pour quelqu'un qui ne te connaitrait pas. »

Silence. Il la sauva cependant de cet instant inconfortable en lui présentant le plat qu'il avait apporté. Lorsqu'elle souleva la cloche, le même parfum qu'elle avait senti au préalable lui parvint, la faisant décocher un sourire qu'elle voulut le plus discret possible. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit –car elle avait l'air de vouloir contester le fait qu'il y ait potentiellement _ses chères _mandarines dans le plat– Sanji se justifia :

« Je les ai achetés hier, sur un marché flottant plus au nord. Je n'ai pas touché à tes mandarines, je sais combien tu les chéris. »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas volé notre argent ?

- Ils n'ont volé que… »

Il hésita, mais elle finit sa phrase :

« …ma carte…ou _mes _cartes ?

- _Ta._ »

Nouveau silence.

« Un marché flottant ? L'autre jour, avant que je ne m'évanouisse, on était au beau milieu de l'océan, très loin de tout ; alors ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas très loin de la terre aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

- C'est exact.

- Mais Sanji, on était plus très loin de All Blue, pourquoi – »

Elle s'interrompit comme si quelqu'un l'eut coupée. All Blue était à portée de main, pourquoi avait-il déployé les voiles vers le sud ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Nami comprit brusquement.

« Sanji, ne me dis pas que –

- Je ne pourrais pas me réjouir d'avoir trouvé All Blue si je sais que tu n'as plus ta carte du monde, Nami. L'idée de jubiler alors que toi tu seras attristée m'est foutrement insupportable. De toute façon, tant que tu seras sans ta carte, je serais aussi affligé que toi. Alors j'ai décidé de retrouver ces brigands et de récupérer tout ce qu'ils t'ont pris. »

Nami restait bouche bée. Face à autant de détermination, même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle ne pourrait rien. Ils allaient voguer jusqu'à retrouver la trace de ces escrocs, et reprendre ce qui leur avait été pris.

* * *

Là encore, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai, mais j'aurais peut-être dû attendre son réveil avant de l'embarquer là-dedans. Mais bon, tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est que ma Nami-chérie va mieux. Même si j'ai pris soin d'elle pendant ces deux jours infernaux, elle m'a terriblement manqué. A chaque minute depuis son évanouissement jusqu'à son réveil, j'espérai que mes efforts ne soient pas vains, et heureusement, mes vœux ont été exaucés. Mais maintenant il me reste à faire payer ces enflures pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Nami. Non seulement ils l'ont dépouillée de son bien le plus précieux, mais en plus ils ont failli lui ôter la vie ! Aucune peine ne sera assez lourde à mon goût.

« Euh…Sanji ?

- Oh, qu'y a-t-il Nami-chérie, ce n'est pas assez salé ? ça manque de saveurs, peut-être ? Oh, non je sais, c'est le poivre, j'en ai trop mis – »

Elle eut un bref sourire.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça…est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer quand je mange s'il te plaît ? C'est un peu gênant.

- Oh, désolé.

- C'n'est pas grave. »

Il se détourna légèrement, puis après une demi-minute de silence, demanda :

« Est-ce que…tu aimes ? Enfin je veux dire, est-ce que c'est bon ?

- …Exquis… »

Cette fois, la navigatrice souriait pleinement.

::

::

Oh, il semblerait que l'aventure ne fasse en effet que commencer ! N'hésitez pas à commenter (faites des demandes, aussi tant qu'à faire *-*, vous savez, moi je fonctionne par évènements alors je peux très bien glisser quelques petites requêtes dans mes fanfics !)

Oh, je préviens aussi que je ne vais pas trop avoir le temps pendant la semaine prochaine, à cause des bacs blancs. Bon, à la revoyure alors !


	6. Chapitre 6 La vengeance part1

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Je n'ai aucune excuse valable, j'aurais très bien pu écrire...(à part peut-être qu'il me manquait l'inspiration qui m'a permis d'écrire aussi bien -m'avez-vous fait comprendre- jusqu'ici...inspiration que je n'ai pas encore complètement retrouvée d'ailleurs, enfin vous allez voir à la fin, je la trouve pas terriblement bien écrite)

Désolée pour tout ça, et aussi pour la fin de ce chapitre qui n'est pas vraiment une fin... Désolééééeee !

Sur ce, bonne lecture quand même !

::

::

Nous y voici. Après trois jours à peine de navigation (dont deux jours passés dans un état de _profonde somnolence_), nous y voici. Nous accostons à quelques mètres à peine de la prétendue cabane All Blue. J'ai essayé de transmettre à Sanji mon inquiétude quant-à son plan d'attaque, mais tout ce qu'il m'a répondu c'est qu'après son passage, plus personne ne serait apte à bouger le moindre membre…ça ne me rassures pas vraiment. Enfin bon, maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer. Tanpis !

C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très fins : tout être sadique mais intelligent n'aurait pas fait escale dès la première île ! Et en plus, leur bateau-cabane n'a visiblement pas d'autres formes, et reste donc reconnaissable. Oh et puis après tout c'est leur problème, ils n'avaient qu'à pas essayer de nous tuer, maintenant ils vont le regretter ! Sanji va leur mettre une bonne raclée, et moi pendant ce temps-là, qui sait, je pourrais bien trouver des trésors volés ! Hé hé hé…

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le rire de la navigatrice passa subitement d'un ton machiavélique à un ton plus léger et nerveux.

« Sanji ! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Moi ? Je…descends…du…Sunny.

- Ah ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai...

- Tu es sûre que ça va, Nami ? »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un vague geste de la main, lui indiquant visiblement de descendre et de la laisser tranquille. Il s'exécuta, non sans désarroi. _Nami est bizarre aujourd'hui,_ pensait-il. _Je devrais faire attention à elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce qu'elle aura agi étrangement et que je n'aurais pas été assez attentif. _Une fois sa _promesse-à-lui-même_ faite, le cuisinier promena ses yeux sur l'étendue du paysage. A première vue, c'était une île tropicale comme il y en avait tant, avec ses plages de sable fin et doré, ses innombrables cocotiers, palmiers et autres arbres fruités, ses cris d'oiseaux exotiques qui résonnaient dans la forêt en faisant bruisser les feuilles, lianes et autres éléments de végétation, qui auraient bien fait briller les mirettes d'un biologiste confirmé.

« Brrr, on a beau être sur une île tropicale, cet endroit me donne des frissons !

- Ah, tu t'es enfin décidée à descendre du Sunny ! »

La navigatrice fit la moue pendant quelques secondes, avant de se dire qu'elle devait avoir l'air gamine. Ils s'aventurèrent donc dans les profondeurs mystérieuses de la forêt aux grandes feuilles lisses.

C'était comme s'ils avaient plongés dans un monde parallèle. Un océan de verdure, mais dans lequel ils étaient engouffrés, submergés. La complexité des feuillages jouait avec les rayons pâles du soleil, qui offrait pourtant une de ses plus rares chaleurs. _Paf !_ En moins d'une demi-journée, Nami en était déjà à son 37e moustique. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer un mordu des insectes la réprimander pour la série de meurtre qu'elle avait réalisée en si peu de temps. Cependant, la longue marche à travers les bois humides et les circonstances déplaisantes freinaient la rouquine dans ses essais de divertissement. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se sentait étouffer sous la chaleur atroce et l'humidité de cette forêt. Le petit top à rayures marine qu'elle avait aisément glissé sur sa peau douce le matin même lui collait maintenant au corps. Même sa jupe si légère qui flottait à la manière d'une plume il y avait quelques heures à peine avait presque adopté les mêmes mouvements qu'un short en jean aurait eus. _Paf !_ Et encore un pompeur de sang ! La jeune femme se frotta énergiquement les mains afin de les débarrasser de ce qui restait de l'insecte, puis continua sa route sans dire mot.

Le cuistot risqua une énième fois un regard fixe sur sa douce et sourit tendrement. Il avait décidé, de façon tout-à-fait subite et anodine, que Nami était son rayon de soleil personnel. Malgré la moiteur tangible de l'atmosphère qui régnait sur ces bois et malgré le contexte très peu avenant, la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante menait la marche sans se plaindre. Le blond en vint même à se demander si elle ne se plaisait pas sur l'île et fut alors envahit d'un sentiment d'incompréhension qui le menait à un sentiment plus fort : celui de trahison. Bien sûr, la chaleur devait lui faire tourner un peu la tête et il n'aurait pas hésité à vider leur réserve d'eau afin de se rafraîchir les idées. Mais il était malgré tout un être raisonnable et il s'était particulièrement promis de veiller sur les étranges agissements de sa belle en ce jour relativement fatidique. Le pirate baissa momentanément la tête en soupirant, mais la releva presque aussitôt, les lèvres hantées par un précédent sourire, qui se fit sur l'instant rassurant. Comment lui en vouloir ? Ce petit astre humain, enchâssé dans un ravissant petit top à rayures marines lui était bien trop précieux pour ressentir ce genre de sentiments futiles. Il prit donc une deuxième décision : celle d'en faire autant que son petit soleil, de ne pas se plaindre des conditions déplorables !

_Paf !_

« Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez ! Ce doit être la quarantième fois que je me fais assaillir par ces fichues bestioles ! »

Le cuisinier s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre (prononcé juste après ce qu'il venait de décider). Puis il sourit face à une Nami qui s'était retournée vers lui et lança :

« C'est que tu es à croquer ! »

Elle aussi fut si surprise par cette réponse inattendue qu'elle en perdit les mots, et se tourna une nouvelle fois pour reprendre la marche. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, mais cette phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête. La navigatrice était confuse : devait-elle répondre à cet entrain de positivisme et rire ? Ou rougir et reprendre la marche de plus belle ? Ou encore avertir le blond que la prochaine remarque de ce genre l'expédierait soit sur le 1000 Sunny soit sur la prochaine île déserte ? Les diverses possibilités de réactions fusaient dans sa petite tête frappée par la chaleur intense du Soleil, qui perçait cependant difficilement au travers des feuillages épais. Les deux protagonistes n'eurent pas le temps de bavarder davantage lorsqu'une flèche vint frôler la joue droite du cuisinier, dont le visage vira d'un sourire amusé à un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

* * *

Sa joue… elle est… une flèche… Mais d'où vient-elle ? Qui a bien pu…serait-ce ces maudits brigands de l'autre fois ? C'est fort probable en fait… Bon, on verra ça plus tard, Sanji est bless…

« Eh ! Attends-moi ! Sanji ! »

Quel idiot ! Il sait très bien qu'il est imprudent de se séparer sur un territoire inconnu, surtout à seulement deux, dans une forêt, sur une île infestée de brigands !

Sanji court vers l'inconnu, et moi je le suis bêtement. Mais en même temps, que faire d'autre ? Et comment en est-on arrivés là ? Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ces types ! Avant tout, il ne faut pas perdre de vue notre objectif : récupérer ma carte du monde. Bon, apparemment, Sanji projetais également de leur mettre une bonne correction. Je pense qu'il a accumulé suffisamment de raisons valables pour un tel acte ! Ces forbans auront bien mérité leur sort ! Pour ma part, je ne rechignerais certainement pas devant quelques petits trésors en compensation… Lorsque l'on rattrapera l'archer mystérieux, on pourra lui demander plus ou moins gentiment s'il sait où se trouve le repère de nos malfaiteurs…

* * *

« Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Le cuistot se retourna pour constater avec horreur que sa tendre avait disparu. _Oh, non ! Mais quel idiot je fais ! J'ai laissé Nami en arrière et maintenant elle a disparu ! _Il se serait puni dans l'immédiat si Nami ne l'avait pas interrompu :

« Sanji !

- Nami ? Mais…où es-tu ?

- Là-haut ! »

Nami vit une tache blonde se mouvoir et croisa enfin le regard de son éventuel sauveur. Eventuel sauveur, car tant qu'il ne la secourrait pas, elle resterait la tête en bas, le pied coincé dans une liane, son sang descendant dans sa pauvre petite tête rousse. Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'intention de rester dans cette atroce position toute la journée. Aussi, elle pressa son cuisinier :

« Sanji ! Cette liane est très épaisse –et tellement rugueuse !– Trouves quelque chose de tranchant, et vite, s'il te plaît !

- Tout de suite, Nami ! »

A partir de ce moment, elle ne regardait que le blond. Ce devait être le seul élément du paysage qui apaise –ou du moins qui lui fasse oublier– son affliction temporaire. Etait-ce parce qu'il représentait la seule source de bienveillance et de secours, ou bien était-ce aussi…autre chose ? La douleur qu'elle ressentait à la cheville concernée s'intensifia et se transforma peu à peu en une souffrance. Soudain, elle sentit l'air glisser sur sa peau, et le sol se rapprocher de manière conséquente. Sa chute fut bien évidemment amortie par les bras du cuisinier, qui la reposa délicatement.

« Merci… Mais comment as-tu…c'était rapide…

- J'ai balancé ce foutu cure-dent.

- Un cure-d… ?

- Oui, enfin…c'était un cadeau du vieux schnock. J'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que je ne reverrais sans doute plus jamais ce foutu canif, mais…il fallait bien te faire descendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée que tu aies dû sacrifier ce couteau, Sanji.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! » dit-il enfin avec un grand sourire.

« Mais…il devait coûter cher… »

Le blond observa avec le même amusement que plus tôt la cartographe à l'air attristé.

« Décidément, on ne te refera pas… »

::

::

Alors, fin ou pas fin ? Pour moi c'est une méchante coupure, mais je trouvais le chapitre trop long pour le publier en entier d'un coup. (en plus pour le moment, je n'ai même pas fini le chapitre, en terme factuel...encore désolée) Je vais essayer d'écrire plus souvent, je vais faire de mon mieux !


	7. Chapitre 7 La vengeance part2

Les tons chatoyants qui ornaient le ciel tantôt laissent déjà place à une palette plus nocturne. Toute forme éminente de vie semble s'être paisiblement éteinte, pour laisser place au règne silencieux de la nuit, qui arrive pas-à-pas. Le calme ambiant se voit brièvement troublé par les bruits d'une course chasseresse, à travers broussailles, entre une proie et son prédateur félin. Puis l'atmosphère aphasique reprend son cours. Lasse du paysage trop tranquille, je baisse la tête l'espace d'un instant pour frénétiquement la relever et guetter une quelquonque opportunité d'évasion. Me voyant regarder dans toutes les directions, la fille me lance :

« C'est inutile. Il ne viendra pas te chercher il ne le pourra pas.

- Comment on t'appelle, déjà ? Merry-astre ?

- Merri Aste !

- Et bien, Merry-astre, non seulement ce ne sont pas tes oignons, mais en plus si j'étais toi, j'aurais vite fait de déguerpir d'ici !

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Je te rappelle que le blondinet est avec les autres et qu'il dispose d'autant de mobilité que toi, à savoir, aucune ! »

C'en est trop ! Dès que je trouve un moyen de libérer mes poignets, je fais sa fête à cette abrutie de barbare ! Ensuite je récupère mes biens plus les intérêts qui vont de paire, et je quitte au plus tôt cette île de malheur ! Une minute…je devrais peut-être aller libérer Sanji, aussi…oh, il trouvera bien un moyen ! Après tout, de nous deux, c'est bien moi qui suis le plus en danger ici !

« Bon, je commence à m'impatienter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ?

- Tu sais très bien que le chef ne rentre de la chasse qu'à la nuit tombée.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Juago ! Et puis regardes-moi un peu ce ciel : tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait assez nuit comme ça ?

- … Allumes les bougies, il ne va pas tarder. »

La barbare aux cheveux verts a l'air de s'indigner, puis finit par disparaître derrière le grand fauteuil en osier sur lequel je suis si bien ligotée. Elle revient avec une poignée de cierges ocres qu'elle dispose un peu partout autour de la petite terrasse en bois où nous sommes. Le type aux cheveux bleus et fins s'approche et m'explique clairement la situation, sans pour autant m'adresser la parole :

« Ce doit être la proie la plus ravissante que nous ayons jamais rapporté, n'est-ce pas, Merri-Aste ? Le grand chef sera content je me demande ce qu'il va décider d'en faire.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Merri. Et puis cette gamine n'est pas plus jolie que Kirei.

- Kirei ? La tisseuse du village ? Ce n'est pas trop mon style.

- Laisses-moi rire ! Aucun homme ne résiste à son « charme naturel » !

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse, des fois ?

- Moi ? Non. Et puis c'est bien toi l'autre jour qui… »

Oh, ils commencent à m'ennuyer ces deux là, avec leur discussion à la noix ! Mais c'est une bonne chose, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur l'élaboration de mon super plan d'évasion ! Bon, voyons-voir… D'après ce que j'ai compris depuis que je suis assise bêtement sur ce trône d'osier, leur « Chef » est parti à la chasse et reviendra par le nord, sur ce petit chemin que je peux voir là-bas, près d'un petit étang.

« J'ai dit ça ? Moi ?

- Parfaitement. Tu as même ajouté que son âge ne te dérangeait pas si un jour tu devais l'épouser.

- Vraiment ? J'avais sans doute un peu forcé sur l'alcool !

- Oui, mais toujours est-il que tu l'as dit ! Un fait est un fait, on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé !

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois systématiquement penser que… »

En face de moi, derrière ce mur de pins géants, il y a…un lac, je crois. Oui, c'est cela. Et, oh ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait de la fumée, mais je crois que si je me concentre bien, je peux apercevoir des lumières aussi…on dirait…oui, c'est la même lumière qu'ici, torches et bougies. L'autre camp doit donc se tenir juste en face de moi. Sanji doit y être ! Mais ces cordes m'entravent toujou…une minute… Eurêka ! J'ai enfin trouvé le plan d'évasion parfait ! Ca risque de faire mal, mais je dois tenter tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'échapper de ce village de barbares ! Je vais y arriver !

« Bon, ça suffit. De toute façon, le Chef va la tuer.

(Quoiiii ? Ah non, ça ne va pas du tout, ça !)

- Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas le savoir personne ne le sait.

- Mais regardes autour de toi, Juago ! Tu sais mieux que moi à qui chacune de ces têtes appartient ! Tu es chasseur ici depuis plus longtemps que moi !

- De deux ans, qu'est-ce que ça représente ?

- Beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer, mais…je t'ai toujours considéré comme un maître dans l'art de la chasse.

- Merri-Aste, c'est fini. Je n'y retournerai plus après que le chef ait décidé du sort de cette jeune demoiselle. … »

Et voilà que le mélodrame continue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont barbants ! Néanmoins, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici ! Je sens de la chaleur derrière moi, je vais essayer de reculer discrètement.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un chef aussi lâche et cruel. La battue dans notre village a toujours été de paire avec les traditions naturelles. Tu devrais savoir que l'on chasse pour se nourrir, pas pour tuer. Or, le Grand Chef se livre à un jeu pervers et malsain en plongeant littéralement ses proies dans une illusion traîtresse. Il les pie et lorsque les survivants le retrouvent, il nous engage afin de les achever. Je dois t'avouer qu'au début je ne me souciais guère de la vie de ces gens, que je prenais sans aucun scrupule : tu le sais aussi bien que moi, le chef nous promet de la nourriture en cas de mauvaises passes. Mais ce petit jeu obscène est terminé. La plaisanterie a assez duré. Je ne veux plus jouer si cela implique la vie d'autrui. J'avais oublié la notion de bien et de mal. Maintenant je m'en rappellerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Juago ? Je ne te reconnais plus… C'est à cause de cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause d'elle ? Depuis que je l'ai ramenée, on dirait que tu n'as d'yeux que pour cette mijaur… ! »

Oups, ma discrétion n'aura pas été des plus longues, mais j'aurais au moins réussi à mettre le feu à ce siège en osier ! Passons à la suite immédiate de mon super plan d'évasion ! Heureusement qu'Usopp m'a filé quelques petites astuces, une fois ! Il faudra que je le remercie de tout mon cœur le jour où on rentrera sur le Sunny ! Ah…les flammes doivent être en train de se propager plus rapidement que prévu… ouah ! Aaaaahhh, c'est chaud, c'est chaud ! Mince alors, je vais devoir me faufiler entre ces deux statures imposantes pour plonger dans le lac, à quelques dizaines de mètres ! Aaah, pourquoi le feu est-il aussi vif ! Précipitons, précipitons, ça presse !

« Chaud devant ! »

* * *

Tiens ? Les faibles lueurs qui perçaient la forêt se sont intensifiées, tout-à-coup… C'est foutrement louche ! J'espère que Nami va bien… Bon, je présume que c'est à moi de jouer maintenant !

* * *

Brrr, je ne pensais pas que ce lac était aussi gelé ! Je dois trembler aussi bien qu'une stalactite sur le point de choir ! Le passage du chaud au froid m'a contextuellement fait du bien, mais il faudra que je me soigne en retournant sur le Sunny Days ! Heureusement, ces types n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier l'eau. Ils ont pourtant l'air humain…peut-être que c'est une race de garous ! Ou peut-être que je délire sous le coup de la fatigue, aussi. Hum hum. Bon, maintenant que j'ai traversé ce petit lac glacial, il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe de ce côté de la rive ! En avant toute !

Cela fait quelques petites minutes que je cours, le lac est plus près de mon camp que de celui-ci, visiblement ! Ou alors peut-être que je suis égarée dans la forêt, sous toute cette obscurité ! Oh, non ! Mais, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai fait qu'aller tout droit. A moins que le peu de vent ne m'ait trompé en emportant la fumée vers le nord, ce qui voudrait dire que le camp se situerait plus au sud d'ici… Comme une réponse à ma question, une odeur désagréable m'extirpe de mes pensées et j'aperçois à travers quelques dizaines d'arbres ce qui a l'air d'un feu de forêt. Je cours à en perdre haleine sur quelques mètres et observe avec horreur un camp de chasse embrasé. Il y a partout des silhouettes de gens se consumant sous les étincelles, et leurs cris disséminés dans les lueurs cramoisies offrent un sinistre concert d'âmes en déchéance. J'assiste d'assez loin à ce qui représente la tombée de rideau pour ceux qui voulaient me livrer à leur « chef ». Puis soudain, j'ai une subite prise de conscience.

« Sanji ! »

* * *

« Navré, j'avais pourtant prévenu que je leur ferait la fête ! Ceci dit, l'incendie ne s'avérait tout de même pas nécessaire, mais puisque ça m'a sauvé la vie… »

Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais fait de sursaut aussi adorable…ni eu de colère aussi vive ! Une fois ses nerfs passés sur moi, elle murmure quelque chose d'inaudible dans ce brouhaha de lamentations et de désolation.

« Quoi ?

- Je veux rentrer… »

::

::

ouaaah ! mais c'est que j'étais inspirée pour ce chapitre ! vous avez vu à quelle vitesse je l'ai écrit ? c'est bien simple, aussitôt que je fus rentrée at home, je m'y suis mise et je l'ai terminé d'une traite ! bon, faut pas rigoler sur ce genre de travail, après, hein ! évidemment, je l'ai lu et relu avant de la poster ! (mais si vous trouvez des fautes, libres à vous de me les faire constater, je vous en serais d'ailleurs bien reconnaissante !)

J'ai hâte de voir comment je vais bien pouvoir m'en sortir sur le chapitre prochain...j'espère que je ne vais pas me casser les dents dessus, il sera assez (bon, _très_) délicat... see ya soon ! (enfin, j'espère)


	8. Chapitre 8 La fin ?

Salut tout le monde, je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir été absente pendant un si long moment, mais non seulement je ne trouvais plus l'inspiration (en plus aaaah ils ont enlevés les épisodes en VF ! Comment que je fais pour m'inspirer de nos chers nakamas, moi, hein ? pfff) mais en plus j'étais en pleine période de bac, donc à fond les révisions ! Enfin, maintenant c'est passé. Je ne promet plus d'essayer d'écrire plus souvent, car je vous avoue que les longues séries, moi ça m'ennuie, et je suis sûre que parmi vous se trouvent aussi des gens qui n'aiment pas suivre une série trop longue (qu'il s'agisse d'une fanfic ou autre d'ailleurs).

Donc voici le huitième chapitre de ma fanfic, je pense qu'il est assez long pour me faire pardonner, non ? ^^ MINI-SPOIL == on est bientôt à la fin, là ! eehh oui ! Encore quelques chapitres et... je traduirais sans doute d'autres fanfics qui m'ont plue ! Et peut-être aussi écrirai-je d'autres fanfics, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit encore sur One Piece, ou du moins sur SaNa. Voila voila, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les flots. Rien que les flots. C'est tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis qu'elle a remis ses adorables petits pieds sur le Sunny. Elle n'a fait que les regarder, son tendre visage n'affichant aucune émotion. Aucune sensation. Pas la moindre brise de vent ne l'a faite frissonner depuis tout-à-l'heure. Elle ne m'a même pas reproché de la fixer depuis cet instant, d'ailleurs. Je devrais peut-être la laisser tranquille. Mais alors que je me retourne, je crois entendre un souffle émaner de ses lèvres.

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Nami ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Cette aventure l'a foutrement épuisée. D'abord ces imposteurs sur leur prétendue descente à All Blue, puis le village de chasseurs… d'après ce que j'ai compris, ces deux éléments sont liés : ces foutus escrocs pillent les marins recherchant eux aussi All Blue, et les noient. Dans le cas où, comme nous, il y aurait des survivants, ils se cachent comme des marins d'eau douce dans leur repère, établit au beau milieu de ces terres aux habitants étranges… On aurait dit des hommes animaux, une sorte de félins…Mais ce n'est pas important Nami a beaucoup trop souffert ces derniers jours, et je dois faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral !

J'ose encore une fois la dévorer des yeux, et j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je suis là. J'avais eu l'idée, ce matin, de lui cuisiner un met qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté auparavant, quelque chose de véritablement exquis, mais ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. Ce qu'elle doit vouloir en premier lieu, ce sont ses cartes –et surtout _sa_ carte. D'ailleurs, au lieu de m'égarer à sa manière dans des labyrinthes infinis de pensées, je devrais peut-être rompre ce silence accablant et lui en parler…

« Nami ?

- …

- Cela fait quelques heures déjà que nous avons quitté cette île, et autant de temps que tu restes muette. Ce n'est pas très sympa envers moi je me sens très seul, tu sais ! »

Il semblerait que mon affable provocation ait eu l'effet désiré ! Ignorant la cause de mon sourire enjoué, ma divine Nami s'enflamme encore plus et foudroie mon torse de ses charmants petits poings.

« Idiot ! Je travaillais sur cette carte depuis deux ans ! Tu étais là et tu savais très bien ce qu'il adviendrait de mon humeur sans cette carte ! Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as mis le feu partout ! Et ensuite tu m'as ramenée au navire et tu as levé l'ancre ! Je te déteste Sanji, tu entends ? Je te hais!

- Nami, je suis affligé d'être accusé d'autant de crimes et puis ne tapes pas si fort, il serait vraiment regrettable de l'abîmer ! Après tout le temps, l'attention et les efforts que cela a pris !

- Quoi ? »

Décidément, je ne me lasserai jamais de m'amuser d'elle ! Nami est tellement ravissante lorsqu'elle a de l'humeur ! Néanmoins, j'abrège enfin sa souffrance en extirpant le _rouleau sacré_ de mon veston, et lui remet l'inestimable parchemin. Ses yeux noisette traduisent son incompréhension pendant quelques secondes, puis son visage s'illumine pour la première fois depuis le début de cette triste aventure. Cette fois je pense que ma Nami-chérie est de retour ! Elle m'avait manqué. Et voilà qu'elle jette à nouveau ses poings sur moi, mais en riant à chaudes larmes cette fois-ci. Voir ma navigatrice adorée dans cet état me réchauffe le cœur.

« Crétin ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

* * *

La navigatrice, après avoir assailli de coups son cuisinier, se retourna pour faire face à la balustrade et fut à nouveau prise du rire machiavélique qui l'avait saisie à leur débarquement sur l'île. _Hm…lui rendre sa carte ne l'a pas non plus ramenée à son état…normal, _constata le blond en observant la jeune femme cajoler la précieuse carte du monde. Puis, d'une manière si soudaine qu'elle s'en étonna elle-même, la cartographe aux cheveux mandarine se retourna pour faire face à Sanji, tout aussi surpris. S'ensuivit un long silence qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité. Nami était comme bercée par les clapotis de l'eau contre le bois humide du Sunny. Elle réfléchit aux mots qu'elle allait prononcer…

_Je suis désolée. Quand je pense au nombre de fois où j'ai refusé tes avances, et quand je vois qu'aujourd'hui encore, tu es là, près de moi, je suis navrée. Comment peux-tu supporter une personne aussi égoïste que moi ? _

Le cuisinier fut troublé par l'air subitement grave de sa nakama adorée.

_Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas le faire devant tout le monde. Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais honte, mais c'est surtout parce que… je ne savais pas si je comptais réellement pour toi, ou si j'étais, comme toutes les autres, une simple conquête._

La main du blondinet vint se poser délicatement sur la frêle épaule de la rouquine quand celle-ci abaissa son regard.

« Nami… »

_C'est pour cette raison que j'ai encore attendu alors que nous étions seuls sur ce navire. Ne m'en veux pas trop, s'il te plaît. J'ai été idiote de penser que l'on pouvait contrôler ses sentiments. Maintenant, et après les dures épreuves que l'on a dû affronter pendant deux longues années, je sais que je peux te faire confiance et…je sais que je…je me sens bien avec toi._

Sur ces mots, elle rouvrit ses yeux aveline qu'elle avait fermés et osa affronter le regard perplexe de Sanji. Il commençait à faire chaud et elle était presque sûre que sa peau de pêche avait viré au rouge tomate.

« Nami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La navigatrice resta un instant figée de stupeur. De tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle n'avait rien dit. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes encore d'hésitation qu'elle réagit. Puisque les mots ne sortaient pas de sa fine bouche, elle préféra simplement poser celle-ci près de celle du blond éberlué.

« Merci, Sanji.

- Merci ? Comment ça…Nami, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Et bien, disons que…je romps le contrat. » dit-elle enfin, ses yeux emplis de malice.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris la rouquine. C'est aussi à ce moment là que, pour une raison plus ou moins obscure, il se souvint que s'ils venaient tout juste de récupérer la carte du monde de Nami, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé All Blue. Les termes de leur petit contrat devinrent tout-à-coup très flous, et il n'aurait su dire quand ni où –ni dans quelles conditions– le contrat devait prendre fin. Aussi s'enquit-il auprès de sa belle rousse :

« Est-ce que cela signifie que l'on rentre ? On retourne sur le Thousand Sunny ?

- Euh…oui, pourquoi ? Après tout, il ne nous reste plus rien à faire j'ai ma carte du monde et toi tu… ! »

All Blue. Elle avait complètement oublié. Elle dissimula son visage choqué sous ses petites mains, bien que ce ne fût déjà trop tard. Son plan [affectif] était tombé à l'eau. Elle n'aurait dû lui avouer tout ça qu'après avoir trouvé All Blue et complété par la même occasion la carte, car cela n'aurait pas laissé beaucoup de temps au cuisinier pour savourer son triomphe. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Maintenant qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait et surtout maintenant qu'elle avait mis terme au contrat, il n'allait probablement pas la lâcher de tout le restant du voyage ! Elle avait envie de s'enfuir. Loin. Très loin. Mais Sanji, qui avait apparemment tout suivi sans la moindre difficulté, prit la parole :

« Ce n'est rien. Et puis tu sais, à propos de _tout ça_, fais simplement les choses à ton rythme. On n'est pas obligés de précipiter les choses. »

Bien que ces mots ne la rassurent, Nami se sentait toujours un tant soit peu penaude. _Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiote, des fois !_ se sermonnait-elle. Voyant sa mandarine se métamorphoser en véritable tomate cerise –sous l'effet, sans doute, d'une cogitation trop intense sous cette chaleur maintenant épaisse– le _gentlecook _proposa enfin à sa dame une boisson rafraîchissante, qu'elle accepta non sans désarroi.


	9. Chapitre 9 La fin ou la faim

Salut tout le monde ! Bon, j'ai perdu de mon sérieux pendant ces vacances, je dois bien l'admettre. J'aurais largement pu écrire une demi-dizaine de fanfics, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai été égoïste et j'ai même délaissé notre petit couple de pirates ! Je m'excuse profondément pour cette façon incongrue d'agir. Pour me faire pardonner, je voulais faire de ce chapitre le dernier, et par conséquent un chapitre très long, mais je n'ai même pas encore fini. J'ai préféré le scinder en deux et ainsi arrondir le nombre de chapitres à 10.

Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre (je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre dans le dernier, hehe) de cette fanfic. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)

::

::

« Sanji, j'ai soif !

- Voilà pour la demoiselle : un cocktail mandarine pamplemousse avec sirop de goyave, le tout très frais bien entendu. »

En fait, rien n'avait changé. La jeune navigatrice aux cheveux flamboyants voguait toujours en compagnie du cuisinier blond d'un an plus âgé. Nos deux protagonistes recherchaient toujours activement un petit paradis maritime du nom d'All Blue. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est qu'une pointe de sobriété, ou de sérénité –nul n'aurait su dire– s'était établie dans leur relation.

« Ça ne mérite pas un petit bisou ?

- Crétin ! »

Enfin, pas tout-à-fait. En tous cas, ils se sentaient bien : Sanji n'ignorait plus rien des sentiments qu'éprouvaient la cartographe à son égard, et Nami était satisfaite du moment que le gentlecook ne prenne pas d'initiatives. En un mot, aucun n'avait à se plaindre de sa situation. Néanmoins, une pensée désagréable avait germé depuis quelques jours déjà. Quelque chose d'inéluctable allait se produire tôt ou tard. Personne ne pourrait rien y changer, ou alors si, mais serait-ce mal perçu ?

_De toute façon, les faits sont les faits : on devra un jour retourner sur le Sunny. Le Thousand Sunny. Avec tous les autres. Zoro, le sabreur avec une drôle de couleur de cheveux, Robin, seule personne au monde capable de lire les ponéglyphes, Usopp, qui fait de ses contes une réalité, Chopper, adorable boule de poils mais tout de même capable de se défendre, Franky, le charpentier futuriste toujours en slip, Brook, musicien toujours seul à rire de ses blagues et enfin Luffy, capitaine catastrophe mais au grand cœur. Une belle bande de fêlés, mais dans le fond bien sympathiques. Où en sont-ils, tous ?_

La navigatrice réfléchit un instant.

_Si ça se trouve, ils ont tous atteint leur but depuis longtemps et sont en train de nous attendre à Arabasta ! Et si c'est le cas, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils nous attendent ?_

Plus elle cogitait, et plus l'angoisse de prendre une éventuelle décision se faisait oppressante.

_La façon la plus… disons… « correcte » d'agir serait de rejoindre l'équipage au plus tôt une fois les objectifs accomplis, mais… Mais… _–_et ça me gênerait assez de l'avouer– ce petit voyage avec Sanji… me plait bien, enfin… c'est très…agréable. Je ne serais pas contre l'idée de le prolonger. Et c'est ça qui pose problème ; ça va à l'encontre de ce qui était prévu à la base. Je pourrais peut-être…_

Le cuisinier crut à une hallucination lorsque le petit visage contrarié qu'il contemplait depuis plusieurs minutes s'était illuminé l'espace d'une seconde, avant de retrouver son état « initial ».

_Non, non, non. Je ne dois pas lui laisser la possibilité de prendre cette décision je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il en penserait. « Oh, Nami-chérie, tu veux prolonger notre petite croisière ? Ça me touche énormément ! »_

Elle frissonna.

_Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je m'en charge. Comme d'habitude._

Après un soupir résigné, elle voulu se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais fut freinée dans son élan par la seule présence à bord. Le blondinet prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire :

« Nami, il est presque trop facile de deviner que tu as des soucis.

- Moi ? Des soucis ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles » lança-t-elle, agrémenté de son rire forcé que l'on lui connaissait si bien.

Le gentlecook inclina sa blonde tête et soupira. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il affichait une expression qui voulait dire « tu sais très bien que tu peux me parler ». Nami, après avoir soupesé sa situation, réalisa qu'il n'y avait que _lui _à qui elle pouvait parler. Et aussi que ne pas lui parler de _ça _creuserait sans doute une certaine tension entre les deux seules présences à bord –dont elle faisait accessoirement partie. Elle finit par juger ce voyage un peu moins plaisant qu'elle le trouvait à peine deux minutes plus tôt. Elle laissa elle aussi échapper un soupir, puis conclut que le mieux serait de mettre les choses au clair.

« Bien. Si je me rapporte aux cartes, compas, astrolabes et autres instruments de navigation, on n'est plus très loin de trouver All Blue, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est toi la navigatrice.

- _(Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup !) _Bref, on trouve All Blue, je complète ma carte, tu t'offres la plus belle partie de pêche qu'un homme –ou du moins un cuisinier ou un pêcheur– puisse s'offrir… et ensuite ?

- … _(Est-ce que…je dois répondre ?) _Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir.

- Et bien, pour ne rien te cacher, cette excursion a prit la tournure d'une croisière que j'apprécie beaucoup.

- Une croisière ? Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, Nami-chérie, mais rien que ces dernières semaines, on a failli mourir noyés, on s'est fait foutrement piller par des scélérats et ensuite capturer par leurs sbires bestiaux, et tu trouves que ça ressemble à une croisière ? A moins que… oh, je vois. Tu devais parler de mon comportement. Et bien, tu dois sacrément être sous l'emprise de mon charme inouï pour-

- Oh, c'est déjà assez embarrassant de l'avouer, si en plus tu t'y mets ! On ne peut jamais parler sérieusement avec toi ! … Je voulais juste dire que … lorsque l'on aura trouvé All Blue, on devra ensuite retourner à Arabasta rejoindre les autres, et… je n'ai pas envie de rentrer si tôt.

- Nami… Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux rallonger notre « croisière » ?

- Ah, arrêtes de me fixer avec ces yeux d'ahuri, s'il te plaît. C'est encore plus gênant. J'ai juste peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour savoir où j'en suis... avec toi. »

Les deux pirates demeurèrent silencieux le temps d'assimiler ces dernières paroles. La navigatrice ne put empêcher un frisson lorsque le blondinet ancra son regard on-ne-peut-plus sérieux dans le sien.

« Nami… il y a des choses bien plus importantes dans la vie, même si _ça _en fait partie.

- Hein ?

- Mais cela ne nous oblige aucunement à _le_ faire. Enfin, après, je ne pense pas te refuser une telle chose si tu en as tellement envie –

- Attends, là… Tu es en train de me faire passer pour une nymph-

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, tu as tout le temps que mettra notre retour pour _ça_.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tss, ce que tu peux m'énerver parfois ! Et puis laisses-moi passer, il faut que je prépare la trajectoire de navigation pour cette nuit ! »

Sanji, un sourire triomphant rivé sur ses fines lèvres, s'écarta poliment pour libérer sa belle. Décidément, il l'adorait lorsqu'elle était comme ça : à la fois gênée, et en colère. Le blondinet savait que si une partie d'elle le désirait autant que lui-même la désirait, l'autre en revanche voulait dominer. _Rester maître de soi._ Il n'aurait sans doute pas résisté à sa candeur, s'il n'avait été qu'une bête obéissant à ses instincts primaires. Or, il n'était pas un vulgaire animal. _Gentlecook._

_

* * *

_

Décidément, il semblerait que rien ne veuille se montrer au périscope. Pourtant, Nami m'a affirmé qu'il ne nous restait que quelques jours avant de trouver All Blue. Et elle s'est également bien assurée de ne pas nous faire suivre un mauvais cap. Alors pourquoi avons-nous maintenant une semaine de retard sur ses estimations ?

Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, ce n'est pas de ne jamais trouver All Blue, quoi qu'en un sens, c'est justement ce qui est problèmatique : notre situation géographique et le peu de proies environnantes épuisent peu à peu notre réserve. J'ai déjà failli mourir de faim avec le vieux schnock, mais je n'ai aucune envie que cela se reproduise. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que Nami connaisse véritablement la faim. En résumé, ce n'est pas un problème impressionant, pour un cuistot ! De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'alternatives : il faut trouver All Blue. Une fois atteint ce paradis marin, la nourriture ne sera plus un problème. Cependant, pour l'instant, il n'y a toujours rien en vue…

* * *

Ne pas perdre patience. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile. Ne pas… perdre la boule. Il faut dire que seule, perdue au beau milieu de l'océan –_des _océans– en compagnie de ce… _**cet**__ homme_… il y a vraiment de quoi se sentir déboussolée ! Oh, je ne parle pas là du fait que je sois –hélas– tombée sous le charme de ce crétin de séducteur, mais du fait qu'en moins d'un mois, j'ai pu observer toutes les nuances de bleu qui puissent exister ! Car c'est bien simple, nous sommes constamment entourés de bleu : qu'il s'agisse du ciel ou de la mer, de jour comme de nuit. Bien sûr, il y a le soleil, mais peut-on vraiment dire qu'un rayon aveuglant soit une alternative au bleu omniprésent ? Ah, pas le moindre poisson, pas le moindre oiseau pour que je puisse admirer une tâche rouge, jaune ou peu importe, parmi ce décor d'azur. Enfin, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, c'est une couleur reposante, dans le fond.

Mais de quoi je parle ? Qu'est-ce que je peux être égoïste parfois ! Alors que Sanji s'efforce à nous faire de bons petits plats avec le peu de nourriture qui constitue notre minable réserve, tout ce que je fais en dehors de la navigation, c'est me prélasser au soleil en demandant à boire à mon cuisinier qui a déjà assez à faire, et me plaindre du paysage monotone ! Remarque… je lui ai déjà dit tout ça la nuit dernière, devant notre dernière assiette de poisson. Car oui, même les poissons se font rares, alors que l'endroit que l'on recherche, c'est-à-dire All Blue, est sensé rassembler une quantité inimaginable de poiscailles en tous genres. D'ailleurs, je me demande si l'on est sur la bonne voie, et si oui ou non, on trouvera cet endroit avant de mourir !

* * *

Toujours rien… c'en est déprimant… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, ce n'est pas une attitude correcte, ça ! Il ne faut pas que je transmette mon inquiétude à Nami ! Déjà que je n'ai pas fait preuve d'une grande conviction hier soir, à table… Il faudrait que je fasse plus attention… Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tâche ?

* * *

Pour en revenir à la discussion que j'ai eue hier soir avec mon gentlecook, sa réponse ne m'a pas franchement convaincue… « Ça ira. »… Mouais. En attendant, trouver All Blue est devenu une question de vie ou de mort ! Hmm… tout ça est très embêtant… Je me demande ce qu'en pense Sanji, je veux dire, ce qu'il en pense _vraiment_. Parce que c'est bien beau de dire « ça ira », mais ça ne veut rien dire, du moins dans la situation actuelle des choses.

* * *

C'est quoi … ça ? Cette ombre, c'est… Attends … Il y en a d'autres qui apparaissent… Ce n'est pas… ?

* * *

Il doit se sentir beaucoup plus concerné que moi dans cette chasse à All Blue. Et terriblement inquiet aussi. Oh, je ne vais pas le plaindre, et encore moins avoir pitié de ce lovecook de malheur, simplement… même si je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire en tant que cartographe et que je n'ai quasiment rien à faire de la journée non plus, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne penser qu'à moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas la seule personne à bord, et pas non plus la seule à penser à moi, au fond. Peut-être que je devrais penser un peu à Sanji, tout comme il le fait avec moi ? … Non, c'est ridicule, une fille nécessite plus de soins, non ? Hmm…

Je sais ! Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, ni si j'ai véritablement envie de le faire, mais il faut bien avancer un peu de temps en temps, quand même ! Alors, c'est décidé ! Lorsque l'on aura trouvé All Blue, j'embrasserais Sanji ! De toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps pour me préparer à ça, et puis ça ne doit pas être si terrible… et puis comme je suis tombée sous son charme… Mais est-ce que je devrais dire quelque chose avant de me jeter à l'eau, comme, je sais pas, « toutes mes félicitations ! » ? Non, c'est vraiment minable. Ou bien j-

« Nami !

- Quoi ? »

_Il eut du mal à prononcer clairement ces mots._

« All Blue ! »


	10. Chapitre 10 : La fin, mais pas une fin

Je suis navrééééééééééeeee de vous avoir laissés en plan, comme ça ! Je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire, et j'étais aussi confuse que Nami ! Mais dis donc, ça fait même bientôt deux ans que j'ai abandonné cette fanfic ! Pardonnez-moi, pitié ! J'espère au moins que cette fin vous satisfiera !

Du coup, j'ai un peu gagné en mâturité, et au fond, je suis un peu comme Nami, c'est-à-dire que j'avais un peu honte d'aimer les histoires romantiques. Mais maintenant je l'assume pleinement ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai fini cette fic (c'est aussi grâce à Destos qui m'a soutenue, encore merci !).

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère aussi que le style n'est pas trop décalé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire après autant de temps d'inactivité ! Mais bon, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi... Comme j'avais du mal à écrire, j'ai lu des articles sur Nami et Sanji sur wikipédia, et j'ai regardé pleins d'image de notre couple préféré sur différents sites (j'en ai fait un dossier sana, héhé, ils sont trop chous). Comme musique d'ambiance pour écrire, j'ai écouté _Moon_ de Origa, et aussi _Bink no Sake_ :) (mais bon, mes conditions d'écriture, vous n'en avez sûrement que faire, après autant de temps d'attente, ;( )

Bon, j'arrête de vous distraire, et je vous laisse plonger au coeur de _la fin qui n'en est pas une..._

* * *

::

::

C'était parfaitement ridicule. Elle l'aimait, elle mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher de lui, d'être sa chose, son unique. Mais elle avait un tempérament de feu, et elle avait sans doute perdu patience à force de baigner pendant de si nombreux jours dans un néant bleu. Et surtout, elle détestait s'avouer vaincue, et pour elle, tomber sous le charme du lovecook était une faiblesse inavouable, impardonnable. Mais tant pis. Maintenant, elle se devait d'être plus mâture et d'assumer ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'est à toi de me le dire. Je suis arrivé, j'ai dit « All Blue », puis tu t'es évanouie. »

Bon, visiblement, ce n'était pas encore tout-à-fait ça. La navigatrice afficha un sourire crispé, puis décida intérieurement d'attendre la suite des évènements. Elle finit donc de réfléchir, puis lança avec un air benêt :

« Où ça ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa douce ébahie. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le Sunny Days subit les secousses de quelques vagues. Sanji ne put rester debout. Après les remous, il se releva et aida Nami à en faire de même. Elle semblait toujours ingénue, et commençait à être un peu dépassée par les évènements. C'est alors qu'il saisit fermement sa main et l'entraîna avec lui sur le pont.

* * *

C'est tout simplement incroyable. Nous sommes au beau milieu de poissons, 'monstres' et autres bestioles marines. J'ai beau me frotter vigoureusement les yeux, nous sommes toujours cernés par d'innombrables nœuds de créatures marines ! Il y en a tellement que je ne saurais les énumérer, et je doute que Sanji ou même Zeff puisse m'y aider ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'en pense Sanji ? Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agît d'incrédulité ou de stupéfaction que l'on peut lire dans ses yeux…

« Sanji ?

- … »

Son regard est tellement intense, on dirait que le vide s'est installé en lui dès l'instant où, sans lâcher ma main, il s'est arrêté près de la rambarde. Sa poigne, qui se voulait ferme lorsqu'il m'a conduite en dehors de la cabine, se laisse maintenant tenir par la mienne. J'exerce alors une petite pression, afin d'obtenir une éventuelle réponse. Mais alors que je m'attends à une petite réprimande, je vois ses sourcils se froncer et son visage aborder une expression touchante.

Ne me dis pas qu… il … il pleure ? Sanji pleure ? !

* * *

Les joues du Lovecook s'empourprèrent et des larmes rondes comme des perles roulèrent vers sa gorge nouée. La navigatrice se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans ce genre de situation. _D'autant plus qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché ma main._

L'océan avait disparu sous les centaines de milliers de créatures marines les entourant. Il leur serait plus que facile de pêcher, il leur suffirait de lancer la ligne et de la remonter aussitôt pour remplir l'aquarium. Et plus qu'une nourriture exquise, ces bancs de poissons formaient un paysage qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu observer, et qu'ils n'observeraient sans aucun doute qu'à All Blue. Devant un tel rassemblement, Nami avait presque complètement oublié que cet immense amas de poiscaille lui offrirait gloire (et fortune ?). Pas étonnant, donc, que le gentlecook ne montre tant d'émotion pour une fois.

« Ce que j'ai recherché pendant foutrement longtemps est enfin là, sous mes yeux ! »

Le blondcook se servit de sa main enlacée afin d'attirer la jeune femme vers lui. S'ensuivit une longue étreinte-tourbillon dont Nami ne put se dégager. Le cuistot était tellement heureux qu'il aurait donné la même étreinte à son _cher et tendre_ Zoro s'il n'y avait eu que lui aux alentours. Ou peut-être pas, au fond.

« Regarde-moi ça, bretteur du dimanche ! » s'exclama-t-il agrémenté d'un rire à gorge déployée.

« Euh, Sanji… »

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de sa nakama. La façon dont il partageait sa réjouissance amusait néanmoins cette dernière. C'est comme si l'euphorie du gentlecoook était contagieuse. Un soleil d'une brillance sans égal titillait les pirates de ses rayons, et lentement, ils prenaient conscience de leur situation.

* * *

« Ca te dit une partie de pêche ? »

Comment ne pas acquiescer ? Je commençais à avoir un peu faim, et j'imagine que l'estomac de Nami-chérie crie famine !

« Je vais chercher les ca-… »

* * *

Le lovecook se serait dirigé vers l'escalier en finissant sa phrase si la cartographe n'avait pas serré sa main une nouvelle fois. Il sonda la jeune femme d'un regard inquisiteur. Elle avait l'air de vouloir parler. Un sourire serein parcourait ses lèvres, et ses yeux exprimaient à la fois de la joie, un peu de malice qui lui est propre et…

« Sanji, merci. »

De la gratitude ? _Il a l'air de se tramer tellement de choses dans cette petite tête rousse… _

« Et aussi, désolée.

Quoi ?

C'était idiot de vouloir tout contrôler. Je t'ai mené à la baguette pendant tellement longtemps, et toi tu as pris mes désirs pour des ordres impériaux sans jamais broncher. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. »

Devant un Sanji sans mots, elle continua :

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère.

Non, bien sûr que non. »

Il aurait aimé mieux expliquer son incapacité à reprocher quoi que ce soit à sa navigatrice adorée. Quant à cette dernière, elle profita de cet apaisement pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de son charmant gentlecook.

* * *

C'est tellement … agréable ! J'ai l'impression qu'une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je voudrais presque… rester comme ça… pour toujours…

* * *

::

::

Voilà, cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Pleurons ensemble ! Yay ! Je n'ai pas fait une vraie vraie vraie fin, tout simplement pour que vous puissiez continuer vous-même, et avoir chacun la votre. Je trouve que c'est mieux que de finir par un bête "ils passèrent une super journée de la mort qui tue et mangèrent plein plein de poissons tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres, remplirent le frigidaire, l'aquarium pour six bons mois, et regagnèrent Arabasta où ils firent une méga fiesta de pirates !". Non ?

Voilà, donc n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, des questions, et à me rapporter mes fautes ! Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente et Joyeux Noël !


End file.
